openwishs_all_usefandomcom-20200214-history
A Military Engagement
Semi-Future Gen WOOF Patrol Summary After 2 years of dating, Torpedo finally decides to propose to Battle and in turn, get wed to her. Characters The entire first gen set of the WOOF Patrol More to be added soon! Story The air was filled with morning scents as Torpedo awoke from his kennel. There was nothing like seeing the first rays of sunlight dance through Caribbean Beach. The canine looked, turning towards the entrance of the WOOF Patrol HQ, a small ripple of anxiety beginning to run in his veins. Today was the day he picked the perfect engagement ring for his so dearly loved girlfriend, Battle as well as propose. He edged towards the entrance, a ball of stress starting to build up inside him. “Do you have them?” Torpedo whispered as he noticed Fine sitting down with a brief case, small lines of red beginning to form in his eyes from tiredness. “Of course,” the corgi whispered back, “let’s head inside in case anyone sees us.” They both wandered inside the building and sat down just outside the elevator shaft. “Here are the rings, I spent all night buying them for you to select,” Fine said, opening the leather case before opening all the black boxes inside. “Woah!” Torpedo exclaimed. He looked down, large ripples of stress began to run through him like an extreme hurricane. “You can do this Torpedo, you can,” he told himself as thoughts of her disliking the ring, saying no and all other unfortunate thoughts spiralled through his brain. Nothing could describe the anxiety he felt as his gaze wept through the rings presented before him. “I’ll take that one,” he finally concluded as he pointed to a golden ring with a red ruby in the centre before having small dots of green topaz surrounding the gem. “Good choice,” Fine said with a smile, closing the small black box before handing it towards the much larger canine, “Take good care of it for Battle.” Torpedo nodded, gripping it between his teeth gently before carefully wandering back towards his pup house. When he finally reached it, he dropped the small box and shifted it gently towards the end of the kennel. At least there it would be safe from harms way. Shortly afterwards, he began to curl up in the kennel and ever so quickly, drifted off into deep sleep. *** “WOOF Patrol! To the HQ!” Torpedo swiftly woke up, attempting to adjust to the sunlight washing through the area. How long had he been asleep? Within seconds he was already fleeing to reach the elevator and when he did, all he was ever greeted with was looks of wonder from the other pups as to why he had seemed to have slept in so late. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night so sorry,” Torpedo lied. “Understandable,” Hurricane nodded. Within a couple seconds, they were already in their gear and and had just reached the top floor. “WOOF Patrol ready for anything Miss Amy!" Battle barked as she leaped into position. “Good job on making it everyone! A avalanche has just came down trapping a local tourist! For this mission I’ll need...” Amy quickly pressed a button on her pup pad, “Snowflake! I want you to make your way there help find the tourist before giving him a checkup.” “Ice or snow, let’s go!” Snowflake cried. “Hurricane!” Amy continued, pressing another button on her pup pad, “I need you to help plow the snow and search for the tourist!” “I’m the only hurricane you can trust!” the Cockapoo cried. “WOOF Patrol! Let’s go!” Amy cried as a ramp was lowered whom Snowflake and Hurricane charged down before jumping into their vehicle whilst Amy fitted herself inside her bike and peddled off. “Now’s probably a good time to get the ring and propose to Battle,” Torpedo mumbled silently to himself as he watched the ramp close. “I... just need to get something from downstairs,” Torpedo said anxiously as he walked towards the elevator. “Okay, but be quick!” Wind called out as she wandered towards a beanbag and seated herself in it. Torpedo looked, feeling a wave of anxiety begin to choke him as he walked towards his kennel and grabbed the ring from inside it. He looked around, making sure no one was looking before tucking the ring inside his only pocket and wandered back inside the elevator as it shot up towards the top floor again. With every second he felt inside the tiny space, the more anxiety was building up inside of him. When he finally reached the top floor, he gave a deep breath to calm himself as he walked towards Battle whom had her mind stuck inside a comic book. “Ughh Battle? There’s something I want to ask you...” Torpedo stammered, a lump forming in his throat. “What is it?” Battle asked, looking up from the book. “Well you see...” Torpedo looked, feeling himself be paralysed with fear. “Just spill the beans!” Battle snapped. “Will you marry me?” Torpedo suddenly blurted out as he grabbed the ring and presented it to the German Shepherd. “Of course!” Battle cried, tears of joy beginning to run down her cheeks, “I thought you’d never ask!” Torpedo watched as Battle pulled the ring onto her collar her gaze full of joy and happiness. “Just you wait till Amy finds out about this!” Battle cried, “I’ll tell her right away!” Torpedo sat down as he watched her call Amy. He just needed some time to process what had just happened. *** It had been weeks since Torpedo had proposed and now it was time for the wedding. “How do I look?” Battle said as she finished up pulling a bow around her ear. “You look gorgeous!” Snowflake cried, her tail wagging in absolute delight. “Ugh... Thanks?” Battle looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn’t used to wearing dresses or anything that woman would traditionally wear for formal occasions. “I should go now, the wedding will be starting in 10 minutes!” Snowflake cried, running out of the small room. Battle turned at looked at herself once more. Oh, how she hoped this would work out okay. She’d never imagined, even when she was very young, that she’d have what seemed like millions of eyes gaze down upon her as she walked towards her fiancé. And, in a matter of minutes, that’d be a reality. “Be brave Battle, treat this like you are just about to enter a war without the thrill of killing,” Battle muttered quietly to herself as she prepared to walk down the isle. She watched as Amy got up from her seat and walked down the isle before inviting Battle to join her with the nudge of a paw. Battle nodded and Amy carefully lead her down the pathway. ”Torpedo looks so handsome now,” Battle thought as she reached the alter. She looked up just as Torpedo looked down on her. He was wearing a stunning tuxedo whilst sporting his two most prized medals on his collar. “I guess the ring will be like another metal,” she whispered as a large St. Bernard began to speak the wedding vows. “Torpedo, do you promise to treasure and love every moment with your soon-to-be we’d wife?” the St. Bernard asked. “I do,” Torpedo said with a smile at Battle. “And Battle, do you promise to cherish and love your soon-to-be wed husband with your life?” the priest asked. “I do,” Battle vowed. “Then I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife,” the priest continued. The crowd began to clap and cheer with excited yelps of joy as Torpedo began to nuzzle Battle affectionately. "Isn't this amazing?" Battle whispered as she licked Torpedo's cheek. The Malinois nodded as more cries of joy filled the scence. *** Sometime after their wedding, the reception was to be done and after some dining, speeches and other such matters it was time for the dancing! “Isn’t this the best thing ever!” Snowflake cried as she darted across the room towards Battle. “I guess so,” she answered anxiously as Torpedo took her paw. Together, they danced through the night as barks of delight filled the scene. Love was truely the best day of Battle and Torpedo’s life. Category:PAW Patrol Category:Stories/Episodes Category:Fanon Work Category:Love Stories